Im Kopf von Arthur Weasley
by HannahFranziska
Summary: In der Küche des Fuchsbaus sitzen Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermine, Molly und Arthur am Tisch. Die Jugendlichen sehen nervös aus. Arthur hegt den Verdacht, dass sie etwas vorhaben. Was geht vor… *autorisierte Übersetzung der Geschichte „The Mind of Arthur Weasley" von „Northumbrian"*


_*Dies ist eine Übersetzung der Geschichte "The Mind Of Arthur Weasley" von *Northumbrian*. Das Original ist hier zu finden: s/5670953/1/The-Mind-of-Arthur-Weasley. Dies ist meine erste Übersetzung, also lasst doch mal einen Kommentar da :). Ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß beim Lesen.*_

Die Küche des Fuchsbaus hat sechs Bewohner, Harry Ginny, Ron, Hermine, Molly und Arthur. Die Jugendlichen sehen nervös aus. Arthur hegt den Verdacht, dass sie etwas vorhaben. Was geht vor…

 **Im Kopf von Arthur Weasley**

Molly ist am Herd beschäftigt, die Kekse müssen fast fertig sein und mir läuft beim Gedanken das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Mollys Ingwerkekse, meine Lieblingskekse, heiß aus dem Ofen. Es ist offensichtlich, dass Ron die Kekse auch riechen kann. Natürlich wird er die ganze Fuhre verschlingen, wenn er nur die Chance dazu bekommt. Der Teekessel beginnt zu pfeifen. Braucht Molly meine Hilfe beim Teekochen? Nein, ich bin hier besser aufgehoben, beobachte meine beiden jüngsten Kinder und ihre (Wie hat Hermine sie an Weihnachten genannt?) ‚Lebensabschnittspartner'. Diese Ausdrücke, die sich diese Muggel ausdenken. Merlins Bart!

Ich blickte den Küchentisch entlang. Die Kinder sind zusammen. Sie sind zusammen gekommen und sie sitzen zusammen. Heutzutage kann ich mir nicht sicher sein, ob das was bedeutet. Sie kommen fast immer zusammen. Wenn die Mädchen die Schule beenden, werden sie untrennbar sein. Ich sehe sie vorsichtig an, beobachte sie verstohlen. Ich setze mein abwesendes, ins Nichts starrende Gesicht auf. Es ist ein Ausdruck, der mir über die Jahre gut gedient hat.

Ignoriert Arthur einfach, sagte dieser Gesichtsausdruck, seine Gedanken sind mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt. Der einzige, der nie drauf reingefallen ist, war Albus. Er nannte es ‚ein seltenes Talent', hat gesagt, ich sei begabt darin ‚gesehen aber nicht bemerkt zu werden'. Er hat mir erzählt, dass es besser ist als ein Unsichtbarkeitszauber. Ich denke, er war übermäßig schmeichelhaft. Immerhin hat er versucht, das Beste in allen Menschen zu sehen, sogar in Tom Riddle. Aber es ist ein Talent, das mir, und dem Orden, gut gedient hat. Es ist erstaunlich, was man sehen und hören kann, wenn Leute nicht denken, dass man beobachtet oder zuhört.

Sie sitzen sehr nah beieinander, sogar noch näher als sonst. Außerdem sitzen sie in der ‚defensiven' Aufstellung. Ginny, Harry, Hermine, Ron; meine beiden jüngsten Kinder sitzen außen, bereit, Harry und Hermine vor dem Zorn Mollys zu beschützen. Das bedeutet natürlich, dass es etwas gibt, worauf Molly zornig sein kann. Aber diese beiden brauchen keinen Schutz. Harry Potter und Hermine Granger, sie sind Helden, Legenden, und genauso ist unser kleiner Ronniespatz. Ginny und der Rest meiner Familie sind auch berühmt. Natürlich nicht Harry-Potter-berühmt, aber doch bekannt.

Wenn mir vor zehn Jahren jemand gesagt hätte, dass alle bis auf eins meiner Kinder einen Orden des Merlin (3. Klasse) verliehen bekommen würden und der letzte einen Orden des Merlin (1. Klasse), hätte ich es nicht geglaubt. Wenn ich gefragt worden wäre, welcher von ihnen die Auszeichnung erster Klasse bekommen würde, wäre Ron nicht meine erste Wahl gewesen oder meine zweite oder dritte. Er hätte die Zwillingen geschlagen und… er hätte die Zwillingen geschlagen.

Ich lächle bei dem Gedanken in mich hinein und sie bemerken es. Hermine hatte gerade das Wort ‚Urlaub' geflüstert als ich gelächelt habe. Sie sind besorgt falls ich gelauscht habe. Das habe ich.

Ich habe alles gehört, was sie gesagt haben. Angefangen mit Ginny, die Ron sagte, er solle sich daran erinnern was sie ihm gesagt hatte, bis zu Harrys besorgtem Flüstern ‚Ginny' und seinem Nicken in meine Richtung, als er bemerkte, dass ich gelächelt habe. Wenn mich jemand erwischt, dann Harry. Er ist ein Scharfsinniger. Ich behalte meinen abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck. Wenn sie glauben, dass ich zuhöre und beobachte, werden sie den Mund halten. Sie senken ihre Stimmen. Jetzt kann ich nur noch das ein oder andere Wort hören. Wissen sie nicht, dass sie Mollys Misstrauen wecken, wenn sie so leise reden?

Harry und Hermine berühren sich. Sie sind wortwörtlich Schulter an Schulter. Das ist ungewöhnlich. Gemeinsam ist man stark; sie hecken definitiv etwas aus.

Jetzt referiert Hermine wieder, sie flüstert von ‚dem Plan'. Was habe sie vor? Mehr kann ich nicht hören ohne mich zu bewegen. Stattdessen beobachte ich.

Dieser Blick von Ron wenn er Hermine ansieht, wie soll ich den beschreiben? Entnervte Bewunderung, das ist es. Harry und Ginny sind Hand in Hand. Heutzutage berühren sie sich, wann immer sie zusammen sind. Es ist natürlich nichts Unanständiges vor den Eltern, aber Haut sucht immer Haut. Hand in Hand, Arm in Arm, Kopf auf der Schulter, sie lehnen sich aneinander. Sie ertragen es nicht, getrennt zu sein. Wie Molly und ich. Mollys letztes Schuljahr hat so lange gedauert. Es konnte nie genug Hogsmeade Wochenenden geben.

Ginny beherrscht den Trick auch, aber sie weiß es nicht. Mit Harry macht sie es andauernd aber mit niemand sonst. Sie beobachtet ihn ohne ihn wissen zu lassen, was sie tut. Sie liest seine Launen gut. Das ist gut, denn er ist sicherlich ein Launischer. Allerdings hatte der arme Junge immer so viel, weswegen er launisch sein konnte.

Vielleicht hatte Albus Recht und mein Talent ist selten und nützlich, beobachten ohne hinzusehen. Gebrauche es klug, Ginny.

Ron wird nie in der Lage sein, es zu tun. Stille ist nichts Natürliches für ihn, er hat zu viel vom Temperament seiner Mutter. Er kennt die Tricks nicht. Er erkennt nicht, dass es möglich ist, viel durch Sehen und Zuhören herauszufinden, aber nicht durch Sprechen, besonders wenn man allen vormachen kann, dass seine Gedanken woanders sind. Man muss sich nicht mal Gesichter angucken.

Harry und Ginny haben ihre Unterarme auf dem Tisch. Seine rechte Hand hält ihre linke, die Finger ineinander verschränkt. Sie können einander mit einem Drucken oder Streicheln Signale senden, ich hab sie dabei beobachtet. Der leichte Druck eines Daumes auf einer Hand, das ist alles, was die beiden brauchen, um zu kommunizieren. Sie müssen nicht einmal Blicke austauschen, sie können einander verstummen lassen oder ihre Unterstützung weiterleiten und sie denken nicht, dass irgendjemand weiß, was sie tun. Tut mir Leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, meine kleine Ginny, aber dein Dad tut es. Ich weiß, weil ich beobachte. Ich weiß auch, dass Ron und Hermine viel brutaler sind als ihr zwei.

Ich muss meinen Stuhl bewegen.

 _Kratz_

Sie sehen mich an, wegen des Geräuschs. Ich achte nicht auf sie und sie kehren zu ihrem geflüsterten Gespräch zurück. Jetzt kann ich Rons und Hermines Beine sehen. Jetzt kann ich alles sehen, was ich brauche.

Über die Jahre habe ich ein paar üble Tritte unter diesem Tisch gesehen. Manchmal brachte Hermine Ron zum Schweigen, manchmal andersrum. Harry hat es früher auch gemacht, aber jetzt nicht mehr. Denn was mit dreizehn drei Freunde waren sind jetzt ein Pärchen und ein Einzelner, und er ist der Einzelne. Es ist gut, dass er Ginny gefunden hat (oder hat sie ihn gefunden – vielleicht haben sie sich, wie Molly und ich, gegenseitig gefunden).

Neuerdings haben Ron und Hermine die Brutalität reduziert. Jetzt ist es normalerweise leichter Druck, eine Ferse auf einem Zeh. Sie haben ebenfalls angefangen, sich mit Beinen und Füßen zu ermutigen. Ein Fußrücken gleitet ermutigend die Rückseite einer Wade hinauf.

Alle meine Kinder denken noch immer, dass Dad nicht weiß, was los ist. Naja, vielleicht nicht alle. Jetzt, da er verheiratet ist, ahnt Bill etwas, aber er ist sich noch nicht sicher. Er wird sich nicht sicher sein, bis er selbst Kinder hat. Unter uns wissen Molly und ich so gut wie alles. Was auch immer Molly herausfindet, werde ich schon bald wissen. Ich frage mich, was wir uns heute Abend im Bett erzählen werden.

Kinder erziehen ist Teamwork. Oft ist die Androhung, es Dad oder Mum zu erzählen, genug. Wir erzählen es uns trotzdem, aber die Kinder wissen das nicht. Wir entscheiden, wer sich um etwas kümmert und wer ‚unwissend' bleibt und wir können es als Drohung benutzen. Aber im Ernst, Kinder, Mum und Dad wissen beide alles. Naja, fast alles.

Wir wissen, dass Bill und Fleur versuchen ein Baby zu bekommen. Molly ist sich sicher, dass Fleur vor zwei Monaten für eine Weile davon überzeugt war, dass sie schwanger sei. Sie war es nicht, aber innerhalb von ein oder zwei Jahren werde ich ein Großvater sein.

Wir wissen, dass Charlie so in seine Drachen verwickelt ist, dass er sowohl Freunde als auch Familie vergessen würde, wenn wir ihn nicht ab und an nach Hause schleifen würden.

Wir wissen, dass Percy eine Freundin hat, Audrey Midgen, aber dass er Angst hat, sie nach dem Debakel mit Penelope nach Hause zu bringen. Er ist auch besorgt, mit gutem Grund, wegen der Sticheleien, die die beiden von seinen Brüdern bekommen werden. Sie ist ein ruhiges Mädchen, sensibel. Wir sollten Percy an einem Abend einladen, wenn Molly und ich die einzigen hier sind.

Wir wissen, dass George darauf angewiesen ist, dass Ron ihm mit dem Laden hilft. Ron ist klüger und nützlicher als ihm klar ist. Die Tatsache, dass seine Freundin ein Genie und sein bester Freund, naja, Harry Potter ist, lässt ihn denken, dass er nicht zu allzu viel nütze ist.

Wir wissen, dass George seine Zeit mit oberflächlichen kurzen Affären verschwendet, weil seine einzige Langzeitbeziehung die mit seinem Zwilling war. Armer George, er will sich auf nichts einlassen um nicht noch einmal so verletzt zu werden. Aber sich oberflächlichen Liebeleien hinzugeben hat mehr als ein Mädchen verletzt. Das ist auch ein Problem, denn trotz seiner Ausflüchte und Tobereien ist George eine empfindliche Seele. Er hasst sich dafür, dass er diese Mädchen verletzt. George muss noch immer beobachtet werden. Hätten wir bessere Eltern sein können? Hätten wir die Zwillinge ermutigen sollen, individueller zu sein?

Hier kommt Molly mit dem Tee. Die Kinder haben aufgehört zu flüstern. Jetzt werden wir herausfinden, was diese vier planen.

„Dank dir, Liebling", sage ich. Molly schenkt mir ein entzückendes Lächeln, strahlend. Es lässt mein Herz jedes Mal schneller schlagen, selbst nach all den Jahren. Ich nehme mir einen Keks im Wissen, dass er noch heiß ist. Ich lasse ihn schnell auf den Teller fallen, als hätte ich mir die Finger verbrannt. Die Kinder lachen mich aus. Harmloser Dad, er kann nicht mal einen Keks hochheben. Ich trinke meinen Tee und beobachte sie.

Der Blick in Rons Augen, wenn er Hermine beobachtet, wann hat der angefangen? War der schon immer da? War der da, als sie zwölf waren, oder dreizehn? Falls er es war, wie habe ich ihn übersehen? Wie konnte ich je denken, dass es Harry und Hermine wären? Molly hat es lange vor mir entdeckt.

Ich habe gedacht, dass, weil Ron und Hermine sich immer streiten, sie mit den Jungs rumhing, weil sie auf Harry stand. Ich lag falsch.

Ron und Hermine können einander einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen. Das ist es, was ich hätte sehen sollen. Sie schubsen, stechen, rufen, scherzen; alles, um den anderen zu einer Reaktion zu zwingen. Sie sind voneinander besessen, ungesund manchmal, aber es scheint für sie zu funktionieren. Da ist wieder dieser Blick auf Rons Gesicht, der Blick eines Mannes, der sein Glück nicht fassen kann. Es ist der gleiche Blick den ich hatte, noch immer habe. Was habe ich getan, um die wunderschöne Molly zu verdienen?

Harry hat diesen Blick auch. Es ist etwas Gutes, das in den Augen des Mannes sehen zu können, der mir meine Tochter wegnehmen wird. Perkins hatte drei Töchter. Ich erinnere mich, wie er mir an dem Tag, an dem Ginny geboren wurde, erzählte, dass kein Mann je genug für sie sein wird, und dass alle Väter das genauso sehen. Typisch Ginny, das Gegenteil zu beweisen. Ihr Freund ist nicht perfekt, aber er ist höflich, freundlich, aufmerksam, extrem wohlhabend… und er ist Harry Potter. Wenn _er_ nicht gut genug wäre für mein kleines Mädchen, wer dann? Als ich sie beobachte, fällt mir auf, dass sie sich näher sind und entspannter denn je in der Gesellschaft des anderen.

Haben sie… sind sie… intim? Darüber darf ich nicht nachdenken!

Ich zwinge mich, mich an den alten Peter Prewett zu erinnern, Mollys Dad. Wenn er oder ihre Brüder gewusst hätten, was seine Tochter und ich auf dem Dach des Ravenclaw Turms angestellt hatten, wäre ich tot oder verkrüppelt oder kastriert. Molly hatte nur zwei Brüder, vor denen ich mich in Acht nehmen musste. Der arme Harry hat sechs… verdammt… fünf um die er sich kümmern muss. Das war in meinem siebten Jahr, Mollys sechstem. Was für ein anderes sechstes und siebtes Jahr diese vier hatten, arme Kinder.

Aber sie sind keine Kinder, nicht einmal meine kleine Ginny. Ron und Hermine sind beide neunzehn, Ron gerade erst. Harry ist achtzehn und Ginny siebzehn. Ja, die beiden Mädchen sind noch in der Schule aber vor dem Gesetz sind sie alle Erwachsene, obwohl Ginny immer mein Baby sein wird.

Der Retter der Zaubererwelt und seine Freund sitzen nervös an meinem Küchentisch. Sie haben vermutlich den Untergang Voldemorts an diesem Tisch ausgeheckt. Jetzt, ausgehend von dem, was ich gehört habe, planen sie etwas Persönlicheres. Wenn meine Vermutung stimmt, wird Molly Einspruch erheben. Sie wird versuchen, unsere Kinder zu ‚beschützen'. Wovor? Davor, was wir ohne Reue getan haben, als wir in ihrem Alter waren?

Bill wurde an meinem zwanzigsten Geburtstag gezeugt, vermutlich. Es war ein wilder Tag; es war zwei Monate nachdem wir geheiratet hatten. Wir hatten kein Geld. ‚Was willst du zum Geburtstag?', hat Molly gefragt. ‚Nichts', hab ich ihr gesagt, ‚wir können uns nichts leisten. Ich will sowieso nichts. Ich habe schon das einzige, was ich je gewollt habe.'

‚Und was ist das?', hat sie gefragt, obwohl sie meine Antwort schon kannte.

‚Du, Molly, nur du,' habe ich ihr gesagt. Ich habe gelächelt, und sie hat gelächelt und das habe ich zum Geburtstag bekommen. Molly, die wunderschöne Molly.

Sie war drei Monate über ihren neunzehnten Geburtstag an meinem zwanzigsten. Hermine ist jetzt schon älter als Molly war, als Billy gezeugt wurde. Ginny ist älter als Molly war, als wir das erste Mal… STOPP ARTHUR… denk nicht daran, wie deine Kinder Sex haben.

Der Tee wurde ausgeschenkt, die Kekse serviert. Lass mir ein paar Kekse übrig, verdammt, Ron. Der Small Talk, der höfliche Austausch ist am Ende. „Was habt ihr vor?", fragte Molly die vier herausfordernd.

Ron sieht nervös aus. Er ist das schwächste Glied. Molly kann ihn knacken, kann dafür sorgen, dass er die Geduld verliert, aus der Fassung gebracht wird, alles preisgibt; und die Kinder wissen es alle. Ginny kann ihrer Mutter schamlose Lügen erzählen und damit durchkommen. Molly glaubt mir nicht, wenn ich es ihr erzähle. Sie denkt noch immer, dass Ginny sie nicht anlügen würde. ‚Eine Mutter würde es wissen', hat sie mir mehrmals gesagt. ‚So wie deine Mutter?', frage ich immer. ‚Das war was anderes', erklärt sie. Nein, war es nicht, Molly. Du hast deine Mutter an dutzenden Anlässen darüber angelogen, wo du hingehst und was du tust, als du in Ginnys Alter warst. Aber du weigerst dich zu glauben, dass deine eigene Tochter, die dir so ähnlich ist, das gleiche tun könnte.

Hermine sieht Molly an. Sie wird die erste sein, die spricht. Die Kinder sehen alle meine Frau an. Keiner von ihnen achtet überhaupt auf mich. Sie machen es so leicht für mich. Ich beobachte sie alle sorgfältig.

„Meine Mum und mein Dad haben ein Ferienhaus auf Rhodos gebucht", beginnt Hermine. „Im Juli. Sie haben für vier Wochen gebucht."

„Letztes Jahr", wirft Ginny ein, mit dem Blick auf ihre Mutter erinnert sie sie, „sind wir für zwei Wochen nach Frankreich gefahren und Hermine in der Gite zu treffen, die sie in Frankreich hatten. Wir wollen diese Jahr das gleiche machen."

Ron sieht auf den Tisch runter, nicht zu Molly. Sieh deine Mutter an, Ron, oder sie wird anfangen, dir Fragen zu stellen.

„Ron?", fragt Molly.

Zu spät! Du musst lernen, Sohn. Mein jüngster Junge sieht besorgt auf.

„Was?" Er hört sich ausweichend an. Hermine reibt sanft die Rückseite seines Unterschenkels mit ihrem Fuß. Es funktioniert. Er wird nicht rot werden, nicht dieses Mal. Er sieht seiner Mutter ins Gesicht. Gut, ignorier deinen Vater einfach, Ron, er ist nicht wichtig. Harrys und Ginnys Finger sind fest verkrampft. Sie wissen, dass dies der Moment der Wahrheit ist.

„Stimmt das, Ron?"

„Ja, Mum. Ich habe mit Mr und Mrs Granger gesprochen. Sie haben das Haus für vier Wochen gebucht und sie haben gesagt, dass wir für die zweiten vierzehn Tage rüberfahren können."

Gut gemacht, Ron, du hast deiner Mutter ins Gesicht gelogen. Aber es war keine Lügen, oder, nicht wirklich. Nicht wenn meine Vermutung stimmt. Molly sieht besorgt aus, sie ist nicht dumm. Was wird sie sagen?

„Das wird teuer." Molly runzelt du Stirn. Sie macht sich Sorgen um Geld. Alte Gewohnheiten ändern sich nicht. Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass sie sich je dran gewöhnt, _nicht_ arm zu sein. Mit meiner Beförderung und ohne Schulbücher, Ausrüstungen und Uniformen, auf die wir sparen müssen, frage ich mich plötzlich, wofür ich meinen Lohn ausgeben soll. Was kann ich Molly kaufen?

„Harry und ich können bezahlen. Wir arbeiten jetzt schon seit fast einem Jahr. Ich habe Geld gespart", sagt Ron.

„Und ich zahle für Ginny", fügt Harry hinzu. „Aber sie hat drauf bestanden, dass sie es mir zurückzahlt, wenn sie einen Job hat, sobald sie ihren ersten Lohn bekommt." Harry lässt seinen Daumen über die Seite von Ginnys Hand wandern während er spricht und sie erwidert die Geste. Sie haben sich schon darauf geeinigt, aber Harry war offensichtlich abgeneigt. Er will sein Geld für mein Mädchen ausgeben (das ist noch ein Punkt für ihn), aber sie lässt ihn nicht. Sie ist so stur wie ihre Mutter, Harry. Zumindest bist du klug genug, aufzuhören zu streiten sobald du verloren hast. Das ist eine Lektion, für die ich eine Weile gebraucht habe.

„Arthur?", fragt Molly.

Meine Frau will meine Meinung. Um den Schein für die Kinder aufrecht zu erhalten, sehe ich durcheinander aus, als hätte ich nicht aufgepasst. Ich frage mich, ob sie es sehen würden, wenn ich Molly zuzwinkere? Besser nicht riskieren.

„Ja, Liebling", sage ich und versuche verwirrt zu klingen.

„Was denkst du?", fragst sie. Ich sehe ihr in die Augen.

„Was denke ich?", antworte ich als würde ich Zeit gewinnen wollen, um dem Gespräch folgen zu können.

Ich denke, dass Ginnys Augen tief und braun und genau wie deine sind, und ich frage mich, wie Harry damit klarkommt. Ich denke, dass, würdest du Harry mit diesen Augen fixieren, er ein genauso schlechter Lügner wäre wie Ron. Aber du fragst ihn selten. Du setzt deine Kinder unter Druck, aber nicht die Ersatzkinder. Und trotz alledem beschützen unsere Kinder sie vor ‚Mums Zorn'.

Ich denke, du bist zu dem gleichen Schluss gekommen wie ich. Ich schaue gründlich nach. Ich kann es in deinen Augen sehen. Ja, du weißt, was ich weiß.

An keiner Stelle haben die Kinder uns erzählt, dass die Grangers mit ihnen auf Rhodos sein werden. ‚Mum und Dad haben für vier Wochen ein Haus gebucht.' Wahr. ‚Sie haben gesagt, wir können die letzten zwei Wochen rüberfahren.' Wahr. ‚Letztes Jahr sind wir zu der Gite gefahren.' Auch wahr.

Aber letztes Jahr waren Mr und Mrs Granger da, um aufzupassen, und letztes Jahr habt ihr uns das explizit erzählt. Dieses Mal habt ihr ihre Anwesenheit nicht erwähnt. Das ist kein Versehen, da bin ich mir sicher. Die Kinder warten auf meine Antwort. Soll ich sie zwingen zu lügen? Ich beschließe, keine direkte Frage zu stellen.

„Wenn sie mit den Grangers fahren, Molly, sehe ich da kein Problem." Meine einfache Aussage erhält die Reaktion, die ich erwarte.

Hermines Fuß hat aufgehört, Rons Bein zu reiben. Harry und Ginny haben ihre Hände noch fester verkrampft. Also, ich habe Recht, die Grangers werden nicht da sein. Ich sollte mir besser sicher sein. Ich brauche eine endgültige Bestätigung.

„Wollen deine Eltern, dass wir ihnen Bescheid geben, Hermine?", frage ich. „Ich wäre gerne bereit, das Feleton zu benutzen, wenn sie wollen."

Ron hat seine Hand auf Hermines Oberschenkel gelegt und, umgekehrt zu dem was vor ein paar Momenten passiert ist, reibt sein Fuß nun die Rückseite ihres Beins. Harry und Ginny halten die Luft an. Harry lehnt sich zu Hermine. Sein Arm ruht an ihrem und er ermutigt sie durch seine Anwesenheit. Molly wird das bemerkt haben.

„Machen Sie sich keine Umstände, Mr Weasley", sagte Hermine zu mir. Ihre Stimme ist einer etwas höheren Tonlage als normal. Das ist sie immer, wenn sie besorgt ist oder lügt. „Sie wollten, dass ich sicher gehe, dass Sie einverstanden sind. Wenn dem so ist, sage ich ihnen Bescheid."

Ich lächle und nicke. Das war eine schöne, neutrale Antwort. Aber so leicht kommt ihr mir nicht davon. Es wird Zeit, dass ich etwas Spaß habe.

„Vielleicht sollten wir auch mitkommen, Ginny, deine Mutter und ich waren noch nie auf Rhodos", schlage ich vor.

Jetzt ist Hermine wieder dran, Ron davon abzuhalten in Panik auszubrechen. Deshalb habe ich Ginny gefragte. Ron hätte alles verraten.

„Ich denke nicht, dass es genug Platz gibt, Dad." Meine Tochter sieht mich mit den unschuldigen Augen ihrer Mutter an. „Es gibt drei Schlafzimmer, ein Doppelzimmer und zwei Zweibettzimmer, das stimmt doch, oder Hermine?"

Gut gemacht, Ginny. Du hast mir direkt in die Augen geguckt als du das gesagt hast. Aber du hast dir über die Lippen geleckt, bevor du gesprochen hast. Das machst du, seit du das erste Mal geflunkert hast, als du die Schuld für einen zerbrochen Becher den Zwillingen zugeschoben hast. Du merkst nicht, dass du es tust, und ich werde es dir nie sagen.

Wie viele Schlafzimmer gibt es wirklich? Sind es Doppelzimmer?

„Ja, das stimmt, Ginny", antwortet Hermine. Ginny hat die Frage gestellt und klugerweise sieht Hermine sie an und gibt ihr die Antwort. Auf diese Art gibt es keinen Augenkontakt mit mir. Aber Sie müssen wirklich lernen, dieses Quieken in Ihrer Stimme zu kontrollieren, Miss Granger.

„Na dann", sage ich ihnen, „kann ich keinen Grund sehen, warum ihr nicht fahren solltet. Aber ihr seid alle erwachsen, also könnten wir euch sowieso nicht aufhalten."

Ich sehe meine Frau ernst an. Die letzte Aussage war deinetwegen, Molly. Du weißt, dass es wahr ist. Wir könnten sie konfrontieren. Aber was würde das erreichen? Es würde einen Streit anfangen. Wenn wir es täten, würden uns die Kinder ausdrücklich sagen, dass tatsächlich sie alle erwachsen sind. Es ist eine gute Verteidigung, und du weißt es, Molly, es ist die, die wir gegen deine Eltern benutzt haben. Es scheint, als würden Hermines Eltern dieses Arrangement akzeptieren, sogar befürworten.

„Nun, wenn du dir sicher bist, Arthur." Meine Frau zögert. Ich lächle sie an. Das Lächeln, was sie mir zurückschenkt, bestätigt, dass wir wissen, was gerade passiert ist. Immerhin sind wir seit über dreißig Jahren verheiratet.

„Das bin ich", sage ich ihr bestimmt. Ohne Worte versuche ich sie meine Gründe verstehen zu lassen. Warum einen Streit anfangen, den du verlieren wirst, Molly, zanken wird nur alle unglücklich machen. Manchmal ist _scheinbare_ Unwissenheit ein Segen.

„Danke, Dad."

„Danke, Dad."

„Danke, Mr Weasley."

„Danke, Mr Weasley."

Also heimse ich dieses Mal den Ruhm ein, nicht Molly. Sie sieht noch immer unsicher aus ob meiner Entscheidung. Sie beschließt, das Thema zu wechseln."

„Am Donnerstag ist Georges einundzwanzigster Geburtstag", erinnert Molly sie. „Es wird der erste Geburtstag ohne Fred sein. Ihr werdet alle da sein, oder?"

„Ja, Mum."

„Sicher, Mrs Weasley."

„Natürlich, Mum."

„Ganz bestimmt, Mrs Weasley", ertönt der Chor erleichterter Zustimmung.

Ron grinst und zwinkert Hermine zu. Das ist ein schlechter Zug, man sollte nie selbstgefällig sein, Ron. Molly verliert nicht gerne. Sie wird trotz meiner Warnung etwas sagen. Wir brauchen wirklich keinen Familienstreit, besonders so kurz vor Georges Geburtstag. Es wird die Atmosphäre an einem ohnehin schon schwierigen Tag verschlechtern. Sie öffnet ihren Mund. Es ist Zeit, dass ich eingreife.

„Erinnerst du dich an die Feierlichkeiten zu meinen zwanzigsten Geburtstag, Molly?", frage ich leise. Das bringt sie sofort zum Schweigen. Du bist so hübsch, wenn du durcheinander und peinlich berührt bist, Mollyröllchen.

-The End-


End file.
